


Kittentale

by licoricebrightwater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform Gaster, Minor Frisk/Sans, a little 'what if', catgirl!Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licoricebrightwater/pseuds/licoricebrightwater
Summary: Why does Frisk look like Chara? How did she survive the fall? What if she wasn't human but...something else?





	Kittentale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumokagetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumokagetsu/gifts).



A bony hand landed on Sans' shoulder and the skeleton peered up at the looming figured with its stern expression.

"eh...what's up doc?" Sans grinned...and Gaster sighed, allowing himself a small smile.

"Hello Sans, I'm glad you came here post haste" The young skeletal scientist shrugged lazily, a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Eh it's no big deal, you said you had something to show me?" the Lab was busy, as usual, with different workers bustling about under the stern and watchful gaze of the head scientist: Wing Dings Gaster.

"Yes, this way" Gaster lead his fellow scientist through the maze of halls but paused and Sans could just see the frown on his friend's face as they came upon two monsters arguing.

"I'm just saying it would be prudent; we all want to get out of here right? So specimen cages for containing humans would be perfect, we could even-"

"Ab. So. Lute. Lee. Not." Gaster's voice was more of a growl, a snarl, then a speaking tone, causing the grey monster to flinch and look back at the tall man scowling down at him.

"I have told you more than once Doctor Amygda that we will never take human children captive, we are scientists...not barbarians. The Princess is a human, did you forget that?"

Doctor Amygda grimaced and stuffed his hands angrily in his pockets, he looked like a giant brain that had grown eyes and a body and a poor temperament.

"In my personal opinion, Doctor Gaster-"

"I'm not paying you for your opinion nor am I interested in it" Gaster dismissed harshly, his eyes boring into the brain monster in front of him, "The Princess has been more than generous in helping us try to escape, but no monster worth their dust would ever consider experimenting on a child. EVER." Few things got under his collar, but nothing like child experimentation. Gaster was a strong advocate of ethics and he abhorred even the idea of experimenting on Princess Chara, the fact that what little was allowed to happen did seemed to tear at the tall monster, who would give her Candy afterwards when she gave them some blood or allowed her soul to be examined, a kind...good kid, and it tore Gaster apart to use her in the ways they did...she was called 'the hope of monsters' by some. Yet there were more...extreme elements that suggested that if The Little One was truly dedicated to helping monsters, she'd give up her soul, a sentiment most found disgustingly OFFENSIVE. None more so than W.D Gaster.

"Doctor Gaster-" Amygda tried desperately to press his point, but Gaster was hearing none of it.

"Absolutely not, this discussion is closed; this institute is not a democracy Doctor Amygda, it's a dictatorship. You do what I tell you and you do it with a smile or I will have you out, am I understood?"

Amygda knew when a battle was lost and glowered up at his boss but stepped to the side, allowing them to pass.

"...Good day, Doctor Alphys" he nodded to the other monster who smiled warmly at him, a look of relief in her expression,

"G-Good day D-Doctor"

 

The pair continued down the hall, Gaster still bristling from the argument with Doctor Amygda; his mood was truly fouled and it showed in his gait and glower.

"Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable"

Sans had to agree, allowing himself a lazy grin, though it was a bit...forced.

"Heh, and I thought _I_ was the bonehead" Sans heard a slight chuckle from his friend as they continued down the hall and into a large, open lab. Sans loved this place, it was Gaster's pride and where the most intense work happened...Gaster's personal lab. Chara was often here, being examined, being cared for...a little girl with rosy cheeks and a brilliant disposition, but she wasn't here today...instead the large tank where Gaster would have her rest after intensive examinations was covered by its metal blinds.

"So, Sans...we have been working on a way to create an artificial soul...unfortunately part of that was making a body to hold it...and with the help of our little princess, I think we have done it...you ready for this?"

 

Gaster pressed a few buttons, and the blinds slid away...revealing a little girl, one curled up with a mask on its face. Sans gasped and moved forward, watching her, legs pulled up to her chest, hands loosely draped around them, chestnut hair slowly waving in her pale face and...was...was that...?

"ah...doc, does she have a tail?" Gaster nodded gleefully, clapping his holed hands together like a giddy school child.

"I'm very glad you noticed that Sans; yes she does. She only looks human, she's actually a monster...a monster made from love, dust, magic...and determination. The very first of her kind and a sort of step-sister to Princess Chara...her name is Frisk."  
A pair of triangular ears twitched on top of Frisk's head, while the mask in her face fogged over with each breath.

"She's so...tiny, doc. So small...she okay?"

Gaster's gleeful look became more...strained and even somewhat sad.

 

"Her previous iterations, her...sisters didn't survive, she is the first to get this far, she's not very strong Sans...barely conscious, a baby barely a few weeks old, in spite of her size. This tank is a womb for her, in many ways..." gaster moved up and gently rapped on the glass, the girl twitching at the sound.

"But as you can see; she's conscious, aware even. She knows we're here...on some level at least. But this means the project to create artificial souls..." Gaster looked at his friend with a gentle smile,

"Is a complete failure. We have succeeded but by my soul, I will not allow a child to come to harm just for our freedom, that is not the kind of monster I am. IF we monsters are to become free of this underground, we must do it in a way that doesn't sacrifice the heart of our people, the very soul of our people." Gaster looked back up at the felinoid child floating freely in her tank.

"...we aren't beasts. In this world, it's patience and kindness"

 

Once more Sans marveled at his friend, at Wing Ding Gaster and wondered; how did the underground manage to contain a monster with such a big heart? He hoped that his younger brother would take after the tall man, he was almost the perfect role model.

"Heh...you're a good man Doc."

 

Gaster allowed himself a smirk, glancing down at his short friend,

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, I was hoping that you could help me teach her as she gets smarter and more aware of her surroundings...you have a little brother, perhaps he can be brought in here to help give her a friend...I'm sure she'd like that"

The child shifted and kicked slightly before growing still,

"Mmmm...I'll think about it, but...yer keeping Doctor Brain-drain out of here, right?" Sans probed, causing Gaster's expression to harden and give a nod.

 

"Doctor Amygda's moral compass seems a little slow...or even a bit broken. I do not trust him with this, I would barely trust him to sweep the floors. The only reason he is allowed to remain is because of his sharp mind, otherwise I would have him out so fast it would make his head spin."

Sans relaxed slightly, Doctor Amygda was an odd monster, one that wasn't as much kindness, love and compassion as other monsters...he had a colder, calculating curiosity. He made Sans think of someone who pulled the wings off of a fly to see what it did.

"...there's one more thing, Sans" Gaster looked at his friend, "It's our little Princess, she's been showcasing odd injuries, and has been evasive where they're coming from. I think a few of the bruises are restraint markings...others look like injection sites."

Sans felt a chill travel up his spine,

"Any idea what's causing it?" Gaster had to shake his head, however.

"No, sadly not. She's not the kind of child that would want to burden others...and that worries me, keep an eye socket on her for me when she's around, will you? My gut is telling me that something is not right..."

Sans nodded and drained his coffee,

"Alright boss, no sweat"

 

They looked up at the girl, who twitched and jerked slightly before coming to a rest once more.

"...yer gonna be a great daddy, Gast."

 

It was the first time Sans had ever seen Gaster blush, it was an odd sight; red burning across his bony features and eyes wide in shock - as if he had never before considered the possibility that the child would see him as their father.

"I mean, I-that is to say,"

 

Sans belly laughed at his flustered, stammering friend and patted gaster on the hip,

"It's fine Doc, I'm sure she'll love ya. B'sides, what's not to love?"

 

Gaster harumphed and turned away, his face still burning as he looked up at the girl, yet one hand traced up the glass; stopping in front of teh child who floated lazily in front of her.

"...so where did the dust come that made her if ya don't mind me asking..." Sans trailed off, and Gaster looked down at his friend, a soft smile on his face.

 

"Well...ah, you remember how you asked me a while ago how I got the holes?"

Sans nodded, then his eye sockets widened as the gears began to churn and produced the startling conclusion.

 

"...you really are her dad"

 

Gaster cleared his throat and looked back at the child, who seemed to yawn and pitched forward, only to be righted by gaster using some blue magic to correct her back into her normal 'sitting' position.

"...I got some work to do...but thanks for showin' me this doc...thanks a whole lot"

Gaster smiled once more at the short skeleton.

"You're welcome Sans."

 

  
Three weeks later, as Sans ambled home from Grillby's, he spotted something...it was Chara, sneaking home, or as much as she could looking as she did. A visible limp, a pale, sweaty expression....clutching at her sides.

Sans would have loved to follow her but was more curious where she came from...he knew that no monster down here would hurt her, so she'd be safe getting home, but...why had she snuck out, and where was she coming from?

tracing her steps back, the skeleton found himself at Waterfall, and a cave hidden behind one of the many downpours. There was a door with a crude lock, one he broke easily with a bone to gain entry.

What Sans found made his insides clench and his stomach wretch.

 

It was a nightmare lab, it was bone scrapings, it was blood samples, it was hair clippings, it was journals on various mystery substances injected into her very soul! And above all...a whole wall of liquid DT, taken right from her soul itself.

"...Amygda you fucking migraine with eyes" whispered Sans in horror, "What have you done!?"

 

Now more than ever, Sans Skeleton wished he could teleport as he raced back to the lab at a breakneck pace, but it felt like the very underground itself was working against him, putting up walls, impeding his progress. When he FINALLY burst into the lab he was a wreck and half collapsed, gasping and wheezing from exhaustion.

The other monsters looked at him startled and confused...worried and alarmed, but he shoved past them; ignoring their worried questions as he fought his way toward's Gaster's lab, and threw it open.

"GASTER! DOC!"

 

Gaster...there was no word for how angry he was, fury wasn't strong enough, enraged wasn't strong enough, wrathful didn't even come close. There was no word in Sans' not inconsiderable vocabulary for how royally, flamingly PISSED Gaster was at the discovery, his hands clenched his eyes burned with berserk light, the hatred that seethed in the normally kind Head scientist was truly something to behold.

 

Gaster made his way to the core, his body crackling with enraged magic, and Sans followed closely behind to confront Doctor Amygda.

"OI!" Shouted Sans as they burst into the main engine room, "MEMORY HEAD!" Amygda flinched and turned, glowering at the two approaching.

"I told you, Sans; I absolutely despise that nickna-ACK!" Gaster seized Amygda and slammed him against one of the machine's, eyes blazing.

 

"YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF DUST!" he roared, louder than the waterfall itself, "YOU ABSOLUTE DISGRACEFUL, ARROGANT BASTARD! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT!? DID YOU THINK THAT YOU HAD SOMEHOW GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT!?"

Amygda did a damn good job of looking innocent and confused.

"Doctor Gaster, what is this all about?" he inquired politely as if the tall skeletal scientist wasn't holding him against one of the control panels  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, YOU WRETCHED, FILTHY DISGRACE OF A MONSTER!" spat Gaster like a volcano, "WE FOUND OUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH THE PRINCESS! HOW DARE YOU! HOW GODDAMNED FUCKING DARE YOU!" to hear Gaster swear was something truly alarming as the man prided himself on his composure, his professionalism.

 

He never cursed, EVER...so this was unique.

Amygda's face hardened and he reached back to steady himself against the panel,

"I am the only one willing to do what's needed, to ensure we escape. We need human souls Gaster, we need them to get out! Nothing you have done could ever change that!"

"I should dust you here and now for this! For this...betrayal! You are a traitor Amygda! You are a traitor to the underground, to the king, and to the very name of science itself!"

"AND YOU'RE WEAK!" bellowed Amygda, "NONE OF YOU ARE WILLING TO MAKE THE SACRIFICES NEEDED TO SAVE OUR RACE! YOU ALL JUST WANT TO MOLLYCODDLE THE HUMANS! THE VERY THINGS THAT LOCKED US DOWN HERE!"

Gaster leaned in close, his voice a dangerous hiss,

"Monsters like you are the reason we were sealed down here."

 

Gaster flung Amygda across the room, where he crashed into another control panel.  
"I am going to alert the royal guard...you will pay for this Amygda, you will pay with your very soul!"

Amygda's eyes hardened, his lips curling back into a sneer

"like hell I will"

 

and his eyes lit up...Amygda's brain wasn't just for show, he possessed powerful, POWERFUL blue magic, far more powerful than any other monster in the underground. He was the last surviving member of a race of monsters from the war, befallen by disease afterwards, their numbers dwindled until only Amyda himself remained. Maybe that's why he was the way he was, maybe that's why he acted so...unmonster like, maybe he was just an evil asshole.

Regardless as he called upon his blue magic, he shut all the vents in the core and increased magic production by 2000 percent.

It was not something that the underground had ever prepared for; sabotage by one of their own kind? the idea was ludicrous; unthinkable...and left them with no time to react.

 

"SANS, RUN!"

Gaster grabbed memory head with his own much weaker blue magic and flung him against a wall, as the short skeleton stepped back towards the door, his face panicked,

"BUT DOC!" Gaster ignored his friend and stared down Amygda; the monster who had betrayed them all.

"Go. Think about Papyrus, think about Frisk!" Gaster looked over his shoulder at his friend, "...Go."

Sans ran as Gaster summoned up some kind of large floating skull and filled it with magic, the last thing Sans heard him say was: "And as for you, Memory Head..."

 

Sans tore through the lab, screaming for everyone to run, and some did, but many were confused and moved slowly, some choosing to properly close down their computers and experiments, others thinking that the short skeleton was playing some kind of prank...they didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Sans...?" the short skeleton turned in horror at the voice...there was a very small skeleton, looking up at him with worried eyes, clutching a bag, "You forgot your lunch, I...I thought..."

"Papyrus..." Sans gasped in horror and seconds later an explosion rang out.

Sans ran.

 

Blue energy snaked along the walls, heralding the explosion, he heard his friends, his co-workers caught in the blast, their screams would haunt him forever, but still, he ran...he ran and ran and ran, bursting from the lab and shielding Papyrus with his body. Little Papyrus....little babybones Papyrus, so small and helpless...

A lance of blue light darted out from the raging burst and struck Sans full in the face and the skeleton knew no more....

 

"...Sans"

The skeleton was somewhere very, very dark, darker than dark really: it was like an abyss without light, without...hope.

He looked around slowly until he saw him and Sans' heart just broke...his old friend. Gaster was a mess, the once impeccable and tall skeleton now...melted, his body transformed into a goo-like form, with hands that scurried around it, his face despairing: frozen in a sneer.

"Oh god...Gaster..."

Yet Sans saw relief in his friend's face as he looked on the short skeleton, moving with an awkward...unnatural oozing gait to reach him.

"Sans...I'm so...so sorry" his voice was unstable, unsteady as if his power grew and wained.

"No, no it's not your fault, shit...shit...I...fuck."

Gaster reached up with one hand and cupped Sans' face smiling at the boy he always looked at like a son.

"Now is not the time for tears Sans, I'm not dead... I'm just...gone. But I still have work yet incomplete"

The area around them coalesced slowly into a kind of...dark version of The Lab with a single brilliantly glowing scarlet light emanating from the tube.

"Frisk..." Sans gasped, and Gaster nodded.

"Yes...she's still too small, but I do not wish to keep her here long." she looked to his friend, "my friend...when she is ready, I will release her into the world...will you help her, care for her?"

Sans was stunned by this and stepped back,

"G, I...I..."

Gaster, however, pressed on, insistent in spite of his...degraded state.

"Look at me, Sans...I am in no shape to be her father...nor would i wish her to...stay in this wretched pit. Besides, Memory Head is around somewhere...he wasn't destroyed, just...changed by the magical explosion. I fear he would use...her for his own ends" Gaster touched the glass tube, his eyes full of sorrow, but it was quickly replaced by a look of Determination.

"please...Sans...for me."

Sans looked forlorn at his oldest friend...then sighed and reached out, to shake his hand.

"...alright...I promise, buddy"

 

That...that was six years ago, six long...painful years of waiting. The explosion had wiped everyone's minds. Everyone who died just...ceased to exist, Sans and Papyrus were lucky; people only forgot who they were or where they were from but monster's innately kind nature let them 'move in' to Snowdin without issue.

It was six long years...almost to the day when the doors opened and Sans' face fell.

"Kid..." he whispered, the child looked...different but regardless...he had made a promise.  
"...what happened G?" Sans asked in between resets, the golden hall streaming light into the room, blood pooling on the ground.

"I'm...sorry Sans" he could hear Gaster whisper, "I...saw what had...happened. So many...children...slain. I...I was hoping to...fix things. Her soul isn't...normal...it's...flipped. It's...-"

"it's right side up, I saw...it aint normal and her ears an' tail...they're jus...they're gone G!"

Gaster shook his head

"I...I know. I flipped her soul...so she could look like Ch...Chara, I hoped...to save monsterkind...to bring Asgore back...to his senses"

 

Sans grimaced. Chara had died of her injuries but seeing how confusing they were, everyone believed it was merely a 'mysterious illness'...and that had set the entire underground on the path to ruin.

"but the child...is in...pain" Gaster explained, "she...isn't normal. Her soul is...at odds...with itself...it's causing her...pain....grief...confusion. she thinks she's..."

"Human" Sans finished as a golden flash heralded the reset of Frisk, the strange not-human with her knife,

"Sans..." gaster whispered, "...fix...her...please"

Sans sighed and grinned, watching the girl stride forward.

"...the road to hell"

 

It had taken forty-seven deaths before the kid finally reset...before things went back to normal, and this time Sans watched them very, very closely. They warred against their own burning body, .the pain, the...disjointed feeling, the anger in their being itself.

They genuinely thought they were a human from the surface who 'just fell'...but when pressed on it, they became hostile and evasive...and sans knew why; they had no memories of the surface. They were truly just a child, with little to no experiences, trying to make her way through an underground that murdered her over and over.

No wonder she struggled with her anger, that scarlet glow filling her eyes. MOst though it DETERMINATION...but Sans knew what it was: magic. Why couldn't anyone else see it?

Finally, she made her way to him, standing in the hall, looking broken...beaten, exhausted.

 

"...did I do it?" she whispered in her quiet voice, "am I a good person yet?" Sans smiled back, knowing that what was coming up would shatter the kid...god he hated to do it.

"Yeah...yeah yer a good kid"

Frisk shifted uncomfortably, looking at Sans who sighed,

"So...what now?" she inquired in her tiny voice, so small...not even ten years old...yet with all this responsibility on her little shoulders, a kid who wasn't bad...because she didn't even know what it meant to BE bad. A good girl...or at least, one who had learned how to be a good girl, so desperate to find her place in the world.

Sans felt like a sack of shit.

"now...you meet Asgore, an' together you'll decide the fate of the monster's...whatever you choose, that'll be the important thing, it'll decide everythin' for everyone"

Frisk gulped and nodded and made her way forward, hesitantly passed the taller skeleton who closed his eyes.

"An' kid?"

Frisk looked back at her personal nemesis who turned his head to glance at them,

"...I made a promise to protect ya...i know ya think I haven't done that...but I haven't forgotten it."

Sans enjoyed being a bit mysterious as their face registered confusion and slight frustration...and they made their way to see The King.

 

Asgore froze in shock when he saw her enter into his room looking up at him, tired...bruised and the king of Monsters looked away.

So much like Chara...

"...this way little one," he gestured to a hall and lead the girl down it, her tiny unsteady footsteps following him in the empty, yawning castle.

It was a massive, lonely structure...one devoid of life and covered in dust. There were signs that a family once lived here, a mother and a father with their children and servants...but all those were gone now.

Now it was just one large lonely monster who now stood between Frisk and the glowing, humming barrier.

"...it's time. I'm glad...I'm glad I got to know you" He snapped his arm out, magic coalescing into a deep scarlet trident and plunged it down towards the girl.

Frisk screamed.

 

The trident smashed against a wall of bones, causing the king of the monsters to stop and stare intelligently at the bones that had impeded his attack.

"...sorry old man," a trembling, sobbing Frisk looked behind her at the skeleton, lazily ambling into the room, "But...I can't let ya do it, I'd be a real bonehead"

Frisk looked up at the lazy, grinning skeleton, who smiled down at her without malice.

"...sup kiddo"

 

"S...Sans?" she whispered, Asgore's expression, however, was harsh...cold as he wrenched his trident free from the bones and glowered at the short monster grinning defiantly at him.

"This is for the hope and dreams of all monsters, I cannot back down now!" he swung his trident, only for his arms to smack against bones that exploded up from the ground, easily entangling his arms.

"I get that your fluffiness, I really do" Sans' grin was sympathetic and warm, it was almost alien for Frisk to see.

"But I can't let ya do this...trust me, you'll be thankful"

 

But Asgore wasn't having any of it and jerked to the side, shattering the bones into splinters.

"ENOUGH! THIS IS FOR ALL MONSTERS!" he roared and brought the trident down once more, only for it to shatter the floor as the kid was yanked back and into Sans' embrace.  
"SANS!" snarled Asgore, glowering at the meddling monster, yet the skeleton's expression became...sad as he looked down at little Frisk, who was confused and shaking...Sans had done nothing like this before, why was this so different?

 

"...I'm sorry kiddo" Sans' voice was soft as he knelt and cupped the girl's face in one bony hand,

"I really screwed the pooch this time an' you paid for it...I promised someone that I'd take care of ya."

Frisk wiped her eyes and scowled at him as threateningly as a child could,

"I know! You already told me; you promised the lady in the ruins"

That brought Asgore up short, as he knew precisely who 'the lady in the ruins' was.

"Toriel..." Asgore felt guilt clawing at his chest, dousing the fury and determination in his soul.

"So ah...kid, can ya tell me somethin'?" Sans watched the king from the corner of his vision, "Jus' a little thing."

This seemed like an odd and unexpected direction for this to take but if it stopped the enormous king from attacking her, Frisk would try anything, and so she nodded.

 

"What does the sun look like?" Sans grinned and Frisk blinked,

"huh?" of all the questions that the judging skeleton could have asked, this wasn't one she was prepared for.  
"Come on kid, it's an easy one...what does the sun look like?"

 

Frisk fidgeted but didn't answer, the hum of the barrier filled the air, the sound of birds just beyond it singing.

"...No? Alright, what about where you're from? You said you fell from the surface right? So tell me about it, tell me about your family or yer home or...y'know, anythin' at all"

Frisk's mouth was dry as she wracked her brain.

 

"Well I just...I...umm..." she trailed off, her brow furrowed as she struggled to recall anything. By now even Asgore was staring at the pair, confused and wondering what Sans was getting at here.

Yet the skeleton looked at him with a meaningful expression, then back to the girl.

 

"...what about a tube?" he inquired lazily, "A large glass tube full of some kinda liquid" Frisk lifted her head and stared at him in wonder, her mouth moving but not forming words.

"From inside ya can see strange-lookin' people movin' around...but one above all of 'em. He's taller than the rest of 'em, real tall, an' dressed all in black..."

 

The birds outside sang happily, providing an irregular soundtrack for the skeleton's monologue. Frisk was shaking, tears cutting down her cheeks, head shaking slowly from side to side.

"He's got a grin that makes ya feel warm...and these strange hands...with holes in his palms, he reaches up..."

 

"no no no no" Frisk began to chant, stumbling away from Sans, gripping her head, "no no no!"

 

"An' you reach out!" Sans raised his voice, "And you touch it back through the glass! FRISK!"

 

Frisk lifted her head, lost...terrified and confused: staring at the skeleton who had killed her so many times, now wearing a sad, remorseful expression.

 

"...sorry kid"

 

Sans thrust is hand outwards, a brilliant azure light erupting from his left eye socket as the magic seized Frisk's soul.

She shrieked in memory, she shrieked in terror...she shrieked in pain.

 

Her soul trembled in the grip of Sans' unique blue magic Frisk clawing at her own chest, howling in pain, yet unable to escape the invisible hand gripping her soul, and...twisting it.

 

"What is going on!?" Asgore demanded, now looking fearful for the child that moments before, he was about to butcher.

 

"I'm fixing...a...MISTAKE!" and Sans twisted his arm.

There was a sound, like bones splintering, like water spilling onto the floor...like gears clicking into position.

 

And Frisk let out a soft groan of pain...a mewl of relief.

 

Sans lunged forward and caught the child as she tumbled to the ground, cradling her against his arms.  
"...S...Stars and Stones!" Gasped Asgore, "What...what is...?"

 

Sans smiled at the child who lay limply in his arms, a look of pure relief on her face; the strange burning in her body, the sense of wrongness in her skin, the painful throbbing in her head, in her chest...was finally gone.

But for Asgore, it was a sight he had never before seen; a brilliant scarlet soul, resting comfortably upside-down and inside sat a snowy white outline that rested right-side up.

 

"...If yer gonna protect the hopes an' dreams of the monsters your fluffiness," Sans looked up, his face tired and soaked with sweat, yet his expression was satisfied as he regarded the king, "Then ya should protect ALL the monsters."

 

He stood, cradling the child in his arms, as a pair of chestnut ears unfolded from the top of her head, and a long tail snaked out from beneath her jumper.

 

"Come on kid..." Sans turned and lazily ambled out of the throne room, "I'll tell ya all about yer Dad..."

 

And Frisk...just...purred.

**Author's Note:**

> blaaaaaaaargh, this was just something that I wrote one night for a friend: since I have seen so many 'catgirl frisk' picture, I wanted to try a stab at writing something to accompany it. They encouraged me to post it so here it is. I have no idea if I'll post more of this in the future or not, but as it is, it stands as a one-shot.


End file.
